Pirates of the Caribbean: Among The Seven Seas
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: takes place right after DMC...summary inside. JE. please R&R! my first POTC fic..


**A/N: this is my first POTC fic…please go easy on me…I loved the second movie and I had to write something cuz I couldn't stand the fact of Jack being "Dead" which I knows he's not, besides the fact that Jack Sparrow cant be dead, I read part of the third script. **

**Summary:** After DMC the seach begins for captain Jack Sparrow as Will and Elizabeth drift further apart in their relationship, and Barbossa captaining. not much a summary but im not that good and summaries but hope you enjoy anywayz!

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa chuckled evilly, his undead monkey climbing onto his shoulder.

The crew of the black pearl stood in shock at the sight of the old, supposed to be dead, captain of the black pearl.

"Barbossa…you're supposed to be dead." Gibbs stammered from behind Will and Elizabeth.

Barbossa grinned, "Aye, is that so?"

"Aye, it is!" will stated, "I saw jack kill you!"

" 'E shot me, but did not kill me." Will shot him a suspicious glare. "You cant get rid of me that easily, Mr. Turner."

Will huphed and glared at him and he stayed silent as Elizabeth spoke next, "but how is that possible? That you are alive?"

Barbossa turned his glance to her and gave her a pirate smile, " 'Ello Elizabeth."

"That's Miss. Swann to you" she replied coldly.

"Miss. Swann than, it's very possible, but you needn't worry your pretty little 'ead over it."

That comment got a glare from both Elizabeth and Will.

"I am not worried _Barbossa_." She hissed.

"Enough!" Will had enough of Barbossa treating Elizabeth in such an improper way, even though he was still angry with her for kissing…_him_, he still didn't want her to be treated in such a manner especially by Barbossa. "You can't just get shot in the chest, fall to the ground and then show up months later alive without an explanation."

"Very well then, you want an explanation turner, I'll give you one. I was found, on the island by some sailors, they took the bullet out of me, and took care of me until I was back to my self…then I seized their ship and sailed down here." He said, like he was proud of himself.

Will huphed and remained silent, and so did the rest of the crew.

"So I hear you're missing you're dear old Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth started fidgeting in her seat, which didn't go unnoticed by Will, Barbossa and Tia Dalma.

" 'E be da man you be looking for to captain your ship, Mr. Turner." Tia Dalma explained with a smile.

"and why would he be wanting to do that?" Gibbs asked. "I thought you didn't like Jack?"

"Me 'N Jack go way back Mr. Gibbs, and plus I want my ship."

Elizabeth shot up to her feet, "The Black Pearl belongs to Jack Sparrow!" she shouted defensively, to which Barbossa smirked.

"It wouldn't belong to him if 'E's dead now would it?" Barbossa shot back.

Elizabeth gave him a long, cold glare, and suddenly she smirked "you also wouldn't get it if its restin' at the bottom of the ocean now would you?"

Barbossa frowned and gave Elizabeth a stare, "what you be talkin' bout missy."

Elizabeth chuckled still smirking, "I'm afraid the kraken took down the pearl with its dear captain." That was hard for her to say, she knew that she had sent Jack and his ship down into the briny deep.

Barbossa scratched his chin in thought staring at Elizabeth as she had a look of triumphance on her face.

"Jack we may be able to find," will stated catching onto what Elizabeth was saying, "but the Pearl is gone forever."

"Hmm…" Barbossa murmured thoughtfully. "Well I do need something to help you find your beloved captain." He looked over at Elizabeth with a smirk and started to walk over to her and she gave him a curious glare, taking a step back. He reached his hand out to caress her face, "the pearl was my first choice but a pretty lady would do." Elizabeth caught his hand before he managed to touch her, "never!" she spat. "I will never go with you." she threw his hand down and took another step backward but still giving him a hard, cold glare.

"I thought you wouldn't come willingly."

"Don't you dare touch her!" will exclaimed from next to her, Barbossa turned his attention to Will.

"Ah yes, I forgot, she is your bonnie lass." He took her hand gently and examined the ring on her finger, "and I see you are now engaged." Elizabeth grabbed her hand out of Barbossa's and resisted the urge to slap him.

"We can find Jack with or without your help!" Will stated coming between Elizabeth and Barbossa. "So you can come aboard and be our captain with no bargain or not come along at all."

Barbossa studied him and realized he was serious, he was willing, they were all willing to find Jack with or without his help, he looked to Jack who just cocked his little head and grinned showing his monkey teeth and then back to Will. "Very well Turner, I will help you find Sparrow."

Will was taken aback, he didn't realize Barbossa would accept that easily, but he didn't let it show how surprised he was he just nodded.

"We set sail tomorrow then!" with that Barbossa turned around and headed back up the stairs from which he came from. Once he disappeared they all looked to Tia Dalma who still had a grin on her face.

"Well, you 'eard da man, you all be gettin' some rest, I sure it been 'ard day for all of ye." Tia Dalma said, walking over to a little closet she had and took out a pile of blankets. She threw them out the crew members, who looked at them suspiciously wondering what they were to do with them, then they realized they would be sleeping on the floor. Tia Dalma approached Elizabeth, who looked up at her as she came near,

"you," she said pointing at Elizabeth, "you be comin' wit' me."

Elizabeth nodded, the coldness in her eyes had disappeared as soon as Barbossa left the room, and it was again replaced with the sadness she had since she left jack on board. She followed Tia Dalma past a curtain that led to a room that look like it hasn't been touched for a long time, there was dust on all the wooden surfaces and also the floors and cob webs were all over the walls and hanging from the ceilings. Elizabeth wondered why Tia Dalma brought her here.

"You be sleepin' 'ere, no floor for you." Tia Dalma explained and Elizabeth looked over at her and smiled slightly, "thank you" she whispered.

Tia Dalma nodded, "make you self comfortable." She said and then left the room leaving Elizabeth alone in the room. Elizabeth slowly approached the bed, and sat down on it, and as soon as she did she realized how tired she was. She fell back on to the pillows and

curled up in a ball and as she laid there, Jack came to her mind. She closed her eyes trying to block him out, trying to get him out but everything all came back to her and tears threatened to fall again. Tears started to stream down her cheeks suddenly as she heard his voice in her head. _Lizzie…_. She covered her ears in attempt to block out the sound of his voice, but it was in her head not from around her so she gave that idea up. _Lizzie…_ she heard it again, at first she thought it was a flashback, a remembrance, but he never called her Lizzie.

_Lizzie… help…me…_

She opened her eyes then and looked around the room, Jack was calling out to her, how she did not know or even if it was him or it was just her imagination. She closed her eyes again, listening for the voice to see if it would give more information to see where he was but the small voice never came again that night, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Elizabeth awoke to a soft knocking on the wall outside the room, she sat up stretching and yawning.

"Yes?" she called out politely.

"We're getting ready to set sail." Came the tender voice of William Turner.

"I'll be out in a minute Will." She replied and she heard him walk away, she stretched again and looked around the room and saw something she didn't notice before. A carving on the backboard of the bed, she leaned in closer to see what it was. She gasped, covering one hand over her mouth when she saw what it was and with the other hand she ran her fingers gently over the carving.

"Miss. Swann!" this time it was the voice of Mr. Gibbs and it sounded like he just stuck his head in the door of Tia Dalma's hut. "Come on, we must get a move on!"

This got her torn out of her trance and she sprung off the bed and out of the small little bedroom behind the curtain and exited the small house where she saw Will and Gibbs in the little row boat obviously waiting for her. She climbed down the stairs and into the boat where she gave Will and Gibbs a small smile and Will nodded to Gibbs who started rowing. She looked back to Tia Dalma's hut where a Jack and a Sparrow were carved into the backboard of the bed.

Elizabeth turned forward again and just waited until they got out of the dark part of the swamp where Tia Dalma lived, trees were all around blocking all sunlight from entering the little stream. As light came into view she also saw a big ship rocking gently in the ocean with the crew, getting it ready to set sail. As it grew nearer she saw Barbossa standing on the upper deck, standing proud with the undead monkey Jack on his shoulder. Soon the little rowboat approached the big ship and Ragetti and Pintel let down a rope ladder for Will, Gibbs and Elizabeth to climb up. Elizabeth was the first one up and when she reached the deck of the ship she was amazed at how much it looked like the pearl…sure it wasn't dark and spooky looking and have black sails but it looked like a replica of the black pearl. Of course this was Barbossa, she knew, seize a ship that looks like the pearl. It even had the chain tied around the mast that she tied Jack up to. She walked over to it slowly and ran her across the smooth metal. She closed her eyes tightly as a brief memory flashed in her mind, the exact moment where she chained him to the ship. She gasped out loud and opened her eyes and backed away from the mast. She turned around to see Will giving her a suspicious glance, his eye-brow raised. She shrugged like nothing happened and walked to the edge of the ship looking out over the horizon, where just yesterday the black pearl was sailing and Jack Sparrow was alive.

She let out a sigh, crossing her arms over the railing. Will showed up beside her, his backside leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure he's alive, Elizabeth…after all he is Captain Jack Sparrow." Will explained, seeing how distressed she was. He had a feeling that Jack didn't volunteer to stay behind to let them go, Jack wasn't that type of man, and he knew and the entire crew knew it also. He had a feeling Elizabeth had something to do with Jack's death, and that is why she is so distant.

"I'm not sure Will, he survived many things before but the kraken…it's a powerful beast Will, you saw what it did to the Pearl. Either it devoured him or he is at the bottom of the ocean."

"Well we agreed to go to the ends of the Earth to find him, the whole crew has it doubts, after all as you said we all saw the kraken take down the pearl but I think we all know Jack is alive." He looked out into the sea, "the sea is his life…I'm sure he knows how to handle a lot of situations."

She nods, "I hope you're right."

**_A/N: the first chapter is a little short but I just wanted to get it out…please tell me what you think. I need another opinion. –puppy face-_**


End file.
